


It's all in my job's description

by Nina36



Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M, Vignette, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is observing Lee and Amanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in my job's description

She's smiling at him. I don't know what he's just told her, but she's beaming. Her brown eyes are twinkling with joy and happiness. 

He's smiling back at her. I know his smile, how he used it to charm women. I've seen women fall head over heels for that smile of his, but this is a new improved version of it. I'd call it, the "I'm-so-in-love-with-thee" smile. 

She's placing a hand on his chest, she lets it linger for a second, then she quickly raises it to straighten his tie. 

Now, I've known the man. I've known him for years. If another woman would have ever attempted something like that, she'd have been out of his way so quickly, her head would have spun for weeks. Instead, he just smiles at her and nods, as if this is something she always does. 

They're taking some steps, now they both stoop and kneel when, from the folder she is carrying, slip some papers. Two years ago, he would have shaken his head and muttered something about her clumsiness before kneeling to help her. 

 

Things have changed. Things have changed so much over the last two years. I've seen a lonely man and a woman blossoming, becoming part of a whole. He fought against it and sometimes he still does, but she stubbornly refused to give up on him...and guess what? She won! Though, in my humble opinion, I think they both won. 

 

They're quickly picking up the papers and placing them in the folder. They can't help touching each other and I'm not surprised since they were walking practically glued to each other. They always walk that way. In the beginning, he backed off when one of us was in his line of sight, but lately, he doesn't seem to notice us. Maybe he just doesn't care any more. 

 

They lock eyes, and for a second or two, I'm sure we don't exist for them any more. They've just entered their world and I know there's no way one of us can enter it. They stare at each other for a little eternity, oblivious of the people around them, then they both smile and get up. She shrugs and mutters something and I see him shake his head and mouth, "Nah, you're perfect."

She smiles at him shaking her head, then lightly lowering it, she begins to laugh when he says something. From where I am, I can't clearly see her, but I see him. I've never seen him look at someone with such intensity, love and pride. He worships her with his eyes, but he quickly hides that look when she raises her head. 

Some things never change. He's still afraid of opening up. I've told him, over and over, that keeping feelings bottled up is not healthy. He doesn't listen to me, though, I must admit, he's improved a lot lately. 

 

I know how hard it's always been for him to care for someone. He's lost so many of the people he's loved over the years, he decided that to stop feeling was the best way to avoid pain. What he didn't understand is that pain doesn't vanish that way. What he didn't understand is, that no matter how hard you try, you can't just *stop* feeling 

 

He's still afraid, but at least he *feels* now. I've never seen him that happy.

I've heard rumors about the fact that he's stopped dating. He stopped dating months ago. I'm happy, though, because contrary to popular belief, he's never been a womanizer. At least those who really know him, know he wasn't. I've always believed he was just looking for someone...someone special who could fill the emptiness he felt deep within himself. Once he found who he was looking for and finally realized it, he just stopped looking. It's so simple...why people don't get it, is beyond me. 

 

They slowly begin walking toward the bullpen, his hand on the small of her back. They're so close that her hair is grazing his left shoulder. I'm pretty sure, that at the end of each day, their clothes keep each other's scent. 

I can't help shaking my head when I recall all his whinings about her at the beginning of their partnership. Who'd have imagined things were going to end this way?

 

Well, I did. Call me psychic, but I just knew they were perfect together. He thinks he picked her out from the crowd, but it's not true. They'd been waiting for each other forever. It was fate...and a big 'ole romantic, like me, jumped in and helped things.

They're approaching me, they're both smiling and I can't help grinning from ear to ear when I say, "Good morning, Scarecrow. Mrs. King. Isn't it a lovely day?"

They look at each other smiling, then they turn toward me and say, in unison, "Yes, sir"

I accept the report Amanda hands me and I nod, I head toward my office then, turning, say, "Look, why don't you take the day off? I'll give you a call in case something urgent requires your presence"

They both nod and quickly leave the bullpen. 

A lovely day.

Indeed. 

The End.


End file.
